My Dad Is Cooler Than Your Dad!
by Michaela Martin
Summary: The original six are back and with kids. The Ranger kids are discussing whose Dad was the coolest Ranger ever. Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini. Major, major Billy love!


**A/N: This is my second Power Rangers fanfic. One shot about the original Rangers kids talking one afternoon about their superhero parents. Pairings include: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini. Zack and Billy have wives outside the Ranger universe thus their kids don't really know about their parents' history. Kids are: Honor Oliver-Hart (Tommy and Kimberly's daugther from my first story), Janelle Scott (Jason and Trini's daughter), Lucas and Peter Taylor (Zack's boys), and finally Danielle Cranston (Billy's daughter.) The following kids are all ten and the oldest of the group: Honor Oliver-Hart, Lucas Taylor, Danielle Cranston, and Janelle Scott. Peter Taylor is four.**

My Dad is So Much Cooler Than Your Dad! 

The crazy thing about Angel Grove is that it is like a magnet for all former Power Rangers. Dr. Tommy Oliver was the first to move back to the small California town with his family. He had so many fond memories of Angel Grove. It was there that his life changed forever. It was in Angel Grove that he met his soulmate Kimberly Hart but it was where he and said soulmate were superheroes. Crazy huh? It's about to get crazier. Just after Tommy, Kimberly and their daughter Honor moved back to Angel Grove so did all of the original Power Rangers.

Tommy's best friend and former Red and Gold Ranger Jason Scott and his wife original Yellow Ranger Trini and their daughter Janelle and were the second set of Ranger families to arrive in Angel Grove. All of the Ranger offspring were great friends just like their parents. The next set of Rangers to return seemed to even out the boy to girl ratio. Zack Taylor, the original Black Ranger arrived with his two boys Lucas and Peter. Finally Billy arrived with his adopted daughter Danielle.

One afternoon all the Ranger parents were hanging out at Billy's very large, very awesome house. Aftering returning from Aquitar, Billy had inventions that he patented and sold making millions. He owned his own software company. He used his company and his money to build an amazing home that could hold all of the original Rangers if the time ever came that they needed it. He hated being alone and was envious of all of his friends and their families. He adopted Danielle when she was just two days old. He named Tommy and Kimberly as Danielle's godparents. He built their home on the outskirts of Angel Grove at the site of the old Command Center. Built into the caves of the mountainside Billy hid all of the old zords. It took a long time to restore the Thunder Zords and the day he had them completed was the day he had everyone over.

Tommy, Kimberly and Honor were the first to arrive. Danielle was bursting at the seams to see her best friend. She kept calling down to gaurd shack to find out if anyone was coming. After you pass through the gate at the bottom the Cranston's driveway it's another five to ten minutes before you even reach the house. Danielle was waiting at the door when the Olivers' came in. Danielle grabbed Honor's hand and drug her down to her playroom. An hour later all the Ranger kids were there. The oldest of the group; Honor, Danielle, Janelle, Lucas were watching their younger brother and were talking about their parents.

It was hard for the Rangers to tell their children they used to be Power Rangers. Not only were they Power Rangers, they were the orginals, chosen by Zordon himself. Among the kids they tried to decide whose dad was the coolest Ranger. It was a debate of epic proportions.

"My dad was the coolest Ranger ever!" Honor declared. "My dad has been almost every color. Green, white, red and black."

"You're dad wasn't that cool," Janelle said. "My dad was! He had the T-Rex Zord and the Red Dragon Zord. Much more powerful than the Dragonzord or the Tigerzord."

"My dad was the best dancer of them all," Lucas pointed out. "And he was one of the chosen ones to go on that peace summit."

Danielle sat back listening. She knew the truth. Her dad was the coolest Ranger ever. Her dad, Billy was the true brains of the group. If it wasn't for her dad most of her friends wouldn't even be here.

"You're all thinking about this wrong," Danielle said. "My dad is the coolest Ranger and I can prove it. Come on, I'll show you."

Danielle led them all down a hallway, keeping very quiet as to not get the parents attention. She stopped at a wall and pressed in a code into the solitary keypad on the wall. A door opened to a long flight of stairs. The little ones were carried down the stairs by their older brothers and sisters. Once they got down the stairs, Danielle hit a light switch and the gasps from her friends said it all. Billy Cranston was the coolest Ranger ever.

Each kid ran to their respective parents' zord. Poor Honor couldn't figure out which one she liked more of her parents' zords. Kimberly and Tommy had three zords to choose from. While the kids were running around in the valut, climbing into the zords, the Rangers were upstairs, getting ready to come down as well. It didn't take the parents long to get down to the vault. Honor was the first to notice them standing there watching them play.

"Honor Oliver, what the heck are you guys doing?" Tommy laughed.

"Deciding whose dad is the coolest Ranger?" Honor answered.

Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Billy were quite interested to find out who their kids thought was the coolest Ranger.

"I know, it's me," Tommy said.

"Nope Uncle Tommy. It's not you," Peter said. "And it's not you either Dad."

The dads huddled up to decide which kid to push to get them to say who it is. They looked over at little Peter Taylor. The youngest of all of them and the most easily swayed. Zack went over and knelt down next to his four year old little boy.

"Pete, can you tell Daddy who the coolest Ranger is?" Zack prodded.

"Uncle Billy," Peter said. "He is the coolest Ranger."

Three sets of eyes glared over at Billy. Billy was just grinning wildly. Kimberly and Trini were trying very, very hard not to laugh. So hard in fact that they had to turn away before they blew from the pressure of holding in the laughs.

"There will be no living with Billy now," Kimberly was laughing.

"Ok Peter, why is Uncle Billy the coolest Ranger?" Trini asked.

"If you think about it Mom," Janelle spoke up, saving Peter. "If it wasn't for the gadgets and things that Uncle Billy put together none of you would have made it very long. Or you'd all be working for Zedd and Rita."

"She does have a point Jason," Trini said to her husband.

"But if it wasn't for the rest of us Billy never would have lived through that first day," Jason argued.

"And without Billy and Trini we never would have gotten the Thunderzords," Zach said. "You know Billy was pretty awesome."

"Daddy wasn't it Uncle Billy who got you out of the Dark Demension a few times?" Honor asked her father. "And helped you save Mom when Kat stole her power coin?"

"All right kid, I think you made your point," Tommy said.

"But Dad, all you ever did was jump in at the last minute. Half the time you were off doing something else," Honor continued to pester her father. "And everyone says you were the greatest Ranger ever."

"Honor that's enough!" Tommy sighed.

"It's just I have my reputation to live up to here," Honor said to her father's back. "When everyone at school-"

"HONOR!" Tommy moaned, David Seville style.


End file.
